


White Silk

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Biting, Clothing Bondage, Dubious Consent, Flexibility, Light Bondage, M/M, Redemption AU 2, Smut, Tezca's only barely in this, What you've all been waiting for, aka my biggest kink, extremely minor body horror, manga au I guess, not actually underage but? idk better safe than sorry, this is just a mess idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: Unfortunately it made sense that they would restrain people they wanted to insist weren’t prisoners with big pretty bows and soft bubble-like objects that could be mistaken for candy if someone wasn’t paying much attention. They always did everything they could to look merciful and kind even when they were tying kids up and trying to force them to execute people for their own agenda. They were so amazing about manipulating their public image that they might as well be performing ‘evil witch’s magic’ themselves.
Relationships: Giriko/Justin Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be mistaken, theres no plot here just a bunch of excuses for porn. This is my first time writing smut in at least 5 years so don't expect too much, I just really wanted to talk about an outfit I wore recently because it had great potential.

“Ugh get the fuck off me! If you’re gonna kill me do it like a man and don’t just push me off a roof why are we going up so fucking high?” Tezca grunted in such annoyance that Giriko found himself smiling the slightest bit, glad he could at least make this truly odd execution no fun for them. He was seriously confused though, were they going to push him off? Wouldn’t kids see his dead body fucking bite it? That didn’t seem like something in their best interest. He supposed he never fucking got the academy’s fucked up logic though.

“As much as I would  _ love  _ to kill you and never see your face again I told you we need your stupid, probably pointless help.” Giriko wiggled his arms again, struggling to break free so he could face Tezca and demand a goddamn answer. They  _ had  _ told him that, but he still didn’t get it. He still didn’t get why they would think for a second Giriko would do anything to help them in his goddamn life. He’d take death over doing their bidding. This was a waste of time.

They came to a darkened door, weirdly placed in the upper levels of the academy, ones that seemed like they were reserved for the elites, so they could work in peace without screaming kids. It looked like a fairly important room, a large lock on the door that showed how much they didn’t want anyone getting in. Giriko started to sweat, he didn’t want to go in there, he didn’t want to see what they could possibly have in there that they’d want him to see. He struggled a bit again as Tezca moved to unlock the door, cursing and scolding him for trying to get away as he swung open the door and Giriko felt his breath catch in his throat.

It was Justin.

Justin, still alive after everything that had happened, asleep and placed off to the side of the room with a large assortment of bandages around his left eye, cheek, and a good portion of his neck, and an ankle cuff chaining him too some part of the room. Other than that he looked ok though, in one piece, breathing soft heavy breaths of a deep sleep and sinking into the big warm looking pillows they had placed him on. Considering the fucking chaos Justin had caused, which Giriko was way too proud of him for, they sure were treating him well. They had thrown Giriko in the fucking pits while he waited for execution, while he waited to have his head sliced off by who had very much been his boyfriend for the past year.

Ah. Ok he was starting to get it now. They were trying to get their guillotine back weren’t they? Trying to get their best execution tool to get back to work so they could start on their undoubtedly long list of people to kill for their ‘crimes’ during this war. Now the only question was why they fuck they wanted Giriko here, it wasn’t like a chainsaw was much use to them and even if he was there was no way they’d reunite him and Justin out of the fucking ‘goodness of their souls’.

“The fuck is this?” Tezca scoffed and pushed him inside, finally letting go of his arms and giving him back his full range of motion. It was surprising the stupid bear was trusting him to be unrestrained, but he supposed Tezca wasn’t wrong in thinking he’d hurt Justin in some way. Speaking of the brat, Justin looked a bit different than normal, other than the bandages of course. They had changed his outfit, it was no longer weird uniform that showed some sort of status and demanded a kind of respect that Giriko didn’t give a fuck about. It looked more… kiddish. Something that actually made a bit more sense for his age. It also exposed way more skin and made Giriko’s cock twitch in a way that it really shouldn’t have while he was still being stared down by someone who would definitely kill him for getting hard.

Still it was almost impossible not to. They had put him into an oversized velvet shirt that looked almost like a little dress on him, long sleeves that covered the entirety of his hands and a small white bib collar… that had to have a disgusting fucking death mask embrodiered in the corner ruining it a little bit. Other than that he looked like a fucking doll though, they had even tied a big white ribbon around his chest and shoulders to hold his arms down, it was like they were offering him as a fucking gift or something. What was this? Who dressed him? The shorts he was wearing exposing his soft pale legs that Giriko loved way too much and made him look like he was looking for that kind of attention or something. Swallowing thickly he tried to get some semblance of control back over himself before he faced Tezca again with an ugly glare.

“Well? Are you going to tell me what this bullshit is?” Tezca leaned against the door in a fucking infuriating way, really exercising the power he had like the bastard he was. With the stupid moment of silence that was undoubtedly done to make him realize he didn’t deserve this answer or some shit Giriko realized how weird it was that Justin hadn’t woken up yet. The kid was a light sleeper, his paranoid ass could fly up in seconds. Once he had even broken their bed, shooting his arms down into the ground to adrupt his gates out of the ground and execute anyone in a fucking 30 meter radius around them. Giriko remembered waking up screaming, not understanding why the sound of concrete cracking apart had invaded his dreams, he had thought they were under attack, and to be fair so did Justin. It had only been fucking Noah falling down the stairs. So the fact he wasn’t waking up… there was little doubt they had done something. 

“He won’t listen to any of us anymore, he’s been stubbornly ignoring anything we try to do.” Giriko snorted at that, laughing at their plight and the fact that they hadn’t fucking expected that. Really… were they expecting Justin to listen to them just because Asura was dead? Did they not realize that this wasn’t just as case of his ‘madness’ and also had a lot to do with broken trust? They weren’t the only ones who felt betrayed here with all this bullshit. Unless they realized that nothing would happen. Too bad the academy refused to ever admit fault. As if to prove that, and how impossible this venture was going to be Tezca continued. 

“We had to give him a bite guard and tie down his arms, he’s struggling way to much and we don’t know anyone else who has any chance of getting him to just fucking listen.” Giriko’s eyebrow raised at the mention of a bite guard and looked down. Sure enough Justin had a small white orb resting above his lips like a hard plastic gum bubble. It was undoubtedly far bigger inside and keeping him from biting people or screaming. Even if he had wanted to, Giriko wouldn’t have been able to stop the disgusted expression that twisted up his face. This was goddamn disgusting, just when he thought the academy was acting gross enough.

Unfortunately it made sense that they would restrain people they wanted to insist weren’t prisoners with big pretty bows and soft bubble-like objects that could be mistaken for candy if someone wasn’t paying much attention. They always did everything they could to look merciful and kind even when they were tying kids up and trying to force them to execute people for their own agenda. They were so amazing about manipulating their public image that they might as well be performing ‘evil witch’s magic’ themselves.

“Yeah he’s kinda learned to trust himself after what you did to him, I don’t think I’ll be able to convince him of shit. You only have yourselves to blame for losing your happy blind servant.” Tezca seemed like he had a lot he wanted to say to that, like he was just barely stopping himself from going off on some kind of rant about how he somehow wasn’t at fault here. Apparently he decided Giriko wasn’t worth it though, which the enchanter was more than happy with. He didn’t want to hear half baked excuses that’d only piss him off and make him want to slam the stupid weapon mask first into the wall. Tezca huffed and put his hands in his pockets, acting nonchalantly and threatening at the same time. 

“Well, try. Do you really want to just give up already and be executed? We’re giving you a chance to be with someone you claimed to love again  _ and  _ sparing you if you manage it.” Giriko fumed a bit, more than just upset with the threat and reminder that he should be thankful for just being allowed to be alive as if that wasn’t something he didn’t deserve already. Seriously, what bastards they were acting so high and mighty while also asking for his help?

“ _ Fine _ , but why the fuck is he dressed like that? You being creepy?” Tezca sneered and looked absolutely disgusted. Clearly regretting asking for Giriko’s help and was going to have to leave the two of them together because of that. Giriko only smiled in the most lecherous way he could, wanting to piss Tezca off and make him as unhappy as Giriko was about all of this. It seemed to be working.    


“He lost rank, he was an altar boy before a Death Scythe so he’s an altar boy again, it's to be expected.” Giriko drew back, shocked to hear Justin wasn’t a Death Scythe anymore despite the fact that Tezca was right, that should’ve been expected. Giriko supposed he had never realized that they could take that title away from people, he thought it was just something that designated power level, made sense that it wasn’t though. Shaking the surprise away Giriko tried to get himself back on track, refusing to lose to Tezca here and just quietly accept this dumb ‘request’.

“So this is what an altar boy dresses like? Who the fuck designed these uniforms?” Tezca absolutely  _ bristled,  _ he looked so unbelievably pissed off and seconds away from killing Giriko right here and saying fuck the consquences. It was no doubt he was getting all upset that the enchanter was referring to Justin in any kind of sexual manner but seriously, how could he not right now? What the fuck was he wearing? That was a legitimate question here. Tezca clearly didn’t think so.

“Listen, I already regret having to ask you for help. This was literally the last thing I wanted to do, Justin shouldn’t be left with a low life like you for even a minute. I’m not the one making this decision but if I was I’d kill you myself, don’t make me considering disobeying orders and doing that right now.” Giriko rolled his eyes at the angry insults and threats, like this idiot could kill him in a fair fight. The only reason any of these scythe’s had a chance to beat him was because they had fucking trapped him here after having ganged up on him. Tezca had to know that, he had to know he was just hyping himself up here and telling himself he could do this. Giriko wanted more than anything to cut him back down to size 

“Oo scary. Yeah yeah I get it, I’ll be real gentle with him.” There was no way to see Tezca’s expression past the mask but just from body language Giriko could tell the guy was really straining to not strangle him right now. It made his lips quirk up into a smug, victorious smile. Laughing softly he looked down at Justin with a poorly concealed affection, excited to finally talk to the other now that most of this bullshit was out of the way. There was just one question.

“First though, is he fucking dead? Why isn’t he waking up here?” Tezca’s tense posture relaxed slightly, deciding there was no point in fighting anymore. He didn’t have the stamina to put up with how long Giriko could be a piece of shit and was giving up. Thank god. Giriko was more than done with this too. He wanted his answer and then to never have to see that goofy mask again for as long as he lived. Tezca seemed to share the sentiment. 

“We put him under so he’s stop struggling for long enough for us to get him ready, he’ll wake up soon, just be patient.” With that Tezca turned on his heel, finally, mercifully, leaving them the fuck alone. Giriko sighed in relief, letting his entire body sag as he let himself relax with the knoweldge that they were finally fucking alone and not having to deal with the DWMA scrutinizing their every move. 

Looking around the room for a bit, Giriko was surprised at how normal it looked for a room behind very firmly locked doors. It honestly seemed a bit like a goddamn teacher break room they had repurposed to keep the brat in. It probably was in all honesty. Giriko couldn’t imagine they were used to keeping their elites as prisoners while also wanting to keep them as elites. It was kind of humorous how desperate they were to have gone through all this shit. Sure, guillotine’s were rare and everything but turning a 13 year old into their execution tool and letting him go crazy from neglect was a real bad idea if they wanted to use him for more than a few years. There was pretty much no chance this was going to work out for them even with Giriko’s help. They really had completely broken any kind of trust or desire to perform for them Justin had. 

Poking Justin with his foot he watched the brat grimace in his sleep and stretch a bit before resettling himself. Whatever they drugged him with apparently was a relaxant too because if Giriko was in that position the moment it wore off he’d be shredding the walls to bits and killing everyone for doing that bullshit to him. He poked at Justin again, this time in a way that was just barely shy of a sharp kick to the side. The noise Justin made was muffled with that dumb piece of plastic, but it sounded scared. It made Giriko take enough pity on the brat to let him wake up entirely on his own and not push him around anymore. It didn’t take Justin’s eyes very long to snap open after that anyway. 

The way Justin started to struggle to get up to defend himself made Giriko realize how valuable arms were in standing up. It wasn’t really anything he had considered before now but it was clear it was insanely hard from how Justin kicked his legs a bit and arched his back, trying to bring his entire body up fucking dracula style without the use of his arms. It really wasn’t working, it was kind of sad watching how helpless they had managed to make Justin with just a piece of fabric. Apparently they really knew what they were doing with it, if it weren’t for the fact that Giriko had literally no reason to ever need to restrain someone he’d have to remember how effective tying someone's biceps down was. Finally Justin managed to kick himself up and turned on his ass to face Giriko head on, his face furious but also the slightest bit red in embarrassment for how long that had taken. It was humorous… until all that color drained away the second the brat processed who he was. 

There was no question about what Justin was thinking, it was written all over him, said with giant big eyes that screamed  _ you’re alive?  _ Giriko could only give a tired smile and crouch down. There was no fucking way for Justin to stand up like this, so Giriko decided to be gracious and sit down for him. The floor was carpeted anyway it wasn’t that annoying of a give. Justin wiggled against his bonds and tried to spit out the bite block, trying to free himself so he could actually get answers as to why Giriko was suddenly here,  _ alive, _ and what was going on. The brat didn’t have even the tiniest bit of luck.

“They’ve really lost their fucking patience with you haven’t they? Is this the first time you’ve ever been tied up? From what I remember your experience with losing was shit.” The glare on Justin’s face was toxic, that was clearly  _ not  _ what he had wanted to hear when they finally reunited. He probably was also pretty pissed that Giriko was teasing him instead of helping to untie him. Giriko sat back on that. He hadn’t even thought about untying Justin, but that was totally something he could do right now if he wanted to. Justin certainly wanted him to. 

Giriko hooked his finger under the soft white ribbon and smirked at how Justin immediately went pliant, staying perfectly still so Giriko wouldn’t change his mind and not help him out here. He was already assuming Giriko had made the decision to untie him here, what an idiot. Spinning the thick silk around he was surprised at how much force it took to get the ribbon off of Justin’s back and just onto his shoulder. They really didn’t have any mercy tying it. When Giriko saw the death mask sitting in the dead center, cinched in the knot of the bow, he realized that they had already thought of this. There was no question that weird heavy ‘decoration’ was a lock and even if there was, the keyhole that was hiding within one of it's eyes cemented the fact that unless he found some scissors there wasn’t going to be getting Justin out of this. 

“I think they knew how squirmy you were going to be brat, it's stuck on.” It didn’t look like Justin believed him at first, which was fair, it would be like him to lie just so he could get away with doing whatever he wanted. In this case he wasn’t just fucking around though, and he pulled on the heavy death lock to try and get it somewhere Justin would be able to see it. He didn’t manage to move it very far but Justin still caught a glimpse and groaned in defeat, clearly distraught he was being held captive like this. Giriko didn’t blame him, there were few things he liked more than having a weapon form that could slice him out of any restraints. Poor fucking Justin only had one blade, and it was in his forearm, they had really been thinking tying up his shoulders so he couldn’t just slice the restraints off or get his blade anywhere near anything useful. 

Giriko knew if he was stuck in the postion Justin was in right now he’d go fucking insane and be throwing himself at the walls trying to get himself free, so it was amazing the brat was just glaring down at the ribbon with a rather restrained disgust. Still, no matter how much this clearly sucked for Justin, Giriko couldn’t find himself sympathizing or feeling too bad about it. He was far too excited to see what he could do with a completely helpless, soft,  _ exposed  _ Justin. One that didn’t seem to have any idea what was coming either. He really should know better than this. 

“No need to pout, we can have plenty of fun even with you all tied up. Probably even more fun than usual. Don’t you always go on about how much you  _ love  _ to have fun baby scythe?” The overly mocking tone Giriko said it with made Justin’s nose wrinkle up. Justin’s form of fun was always him messing with Giriko, not the opposite like this, he was a brat like that. Which was why Giriko wasn’t going to take any mercy playing around here. Dragging his fingers up Justin’s smooth milky leg he smiled at how the brat jumped and sort of tried to kick himself away. It was done half heartedly at best, mostly for show, but also because he obviously hadn’t realized he wasn’t wearing pants. The change of uniform was apparently as shocking to Justin as it was to him.

“You seem awfully surprised down there, was this not on purpose? I thought for sure you were just teasing me here, asking to be fucked like the brat you are.” Justin’s face went red before folding in to an awful glare. He surely had known what Giriko was insinuating before but having it spelled out so blatantly must have made it click that this wasn’t just teasing and he was in fact about to get fucked. As soon as that completely processed Justin pulled his legs up to his chest, unable to say something holy and annoying with the block in his mouth but certainly trying to broadcast what he would’ve said with his posture. Giriko knew him well enough to get exactly what those words would’ve been... but he also didn’t care.

“Come on, aren’t you excited to see me again? We can’t resonate and rejoin our souls or whatever so this is the next best thing, right?” Giriko wasn’t even sure what he was saying, he was far more focused on getting a grasp on Justin’s kicking legs, managing to trap his ankles and pull them upward like he was showing off a fucking fish. Justin didn’t get on board with that lazy excuse and even seemed offended to have something as ‘pure’ as soul resonance compared to sex. If it weren’t for the fact that Giriko was busy figuring out how he wanted to go about this he’d question why the hell Justin even cared about the reputation of something he couldn’t even do. 

Pulling Justin’s legs up he grabbed onto his hips, ignoring the muffled squeal of shock as he ripped off the pair of small black pair of bloomers they had given the kid and left him completely exposed. Justin yelped and tried to twitch his legs closed, looking for some sense of modesty as Giriko stared down at his most intimate parts while he was so helpless. It was cute how red and embarrassed the scythe was getting, this position was apparently really messing with the kid’s head and he was shaking like a leaf and tearing up with how humiliated he was. This was probably the exact opposite the academy wanted him to do here, but really what were they expecting? 

Giriko wondered if Justin could talk right now if he’d be yelling about how he had been up for less than 30 minutes and was already being dragged into satisfying Giriko’s sexual appetite. Now that he was starting to adjust to this predicament he looked more livid than embarrassed. In fact, he looked absolutely  _ furious  _ that they had been separated for months upon months thinking each other had died in battle and Giriko’s reaction to being reunited after all of that was to fuck. 

There was no way that was going to stop him though. He lifted Justin up further, hoisting the brat’s knees over his shoulders and making the kid glare up at him from the floor with a bright red still staining his face. Justin was clearly  _ not  _ happy right now, and probably wanted to be let go, or at least thought he wanted to be let go. If Giriko wasn’t so impatient here he’d give the brat what he wanted and pull away. There really were few things better than watching the absolutely adorable and satisfying show of Justin struggling with himself, trying to keep his morality intact, trying to stay above ‘sinful and disgusting’ sexual urges. There’d be a few moments of shifting of warm red cheeks and shy glances before Justin would eventually kiss and bite at him, demanding more. He was way too impatient for that right now though, and it’d be hard for Justin to even do that in his current state. 

Biting at the soft inner section of Justin’s thigh he smiled at how the scythe tried to yelp past the weird piece of plastic, his entire body jolting and one of his legs curling down into Giriko’s back. Justin shifted against the ribbon, trying to somehow free his arms to have some kind of control over this situation, the knot only seemed to tighten with his wiggling and Giriko actually laughed watching Justin’s head fall backwards with a defeated groan. Giriko bit at his thigh again, smiling against the warm skin as Justin whined and curled up as a dark hickey was sucked painfully into his skin. Giriko managed to draw the slightest bit of blood as he placed his claim back on the milky white that had gone unmarked for far too long. 

There was no doubt that Justin could feel how ready he was to be together again, how desperate he was to be touching Justin like this and feel the solid evidence that he was alive, safe and unable to be snatched away, at least for this moment. Licking down to the sensitive spot right where the thighs began to turn into each other Giriko tightened his grip as Justin jumped like he had been shocked. It was funny how almost scared Justin was here, he was tense and twitching like a motherfucker, digging one set of his dull toenails into Giriko’s back as best as he could. The brat’s other foot was pointed sharply up as he arched his back with the already overwhelming stimulation, it was cute how easy it was to get Justin to squirm. If they were in a different position Giriko would have to kiss the bottom of the scythe’s foot to see him giggle against his will at the ticklish feeling. 

“Calm down, this isn’t your first time brat, I’ll even be gentle for ya.” Justin was still shaking slightly, and when Giriko peeked back over at his face he sighed at the moisture building up around the scythe’s eyes. He was really starting to wonder if like… something happened while they were apart. Things were more intense when you were tied up and had no control, but still… Justin wasn’t usually  _ this  _ jumpy. 

Shifting his grip upwards Giriko held Justin’s legs steady over his shoulders, cradling them in a way that seemed to calm the other down the slightest bit. Which was a good enough go ahead for him. Once he was sure they were stable and he wouldn’t just fucking drop the kid on his head Giriko moved to kiss gently at Justin’s hole and dip his tongue inside the tight ring of flesh. Thankfully Justin didn’t jump this time, but he did bend weirdly and make a long whine. He wasn’t happy with the intrusion. Giriko clawed his fingers into the brat’s thighs in annoyance and bent his tongue around further, smiling maliciously at how Justin made a series of quick noises that tripped over each other and tried to kick one of his legs upward. 

“Sit still, you don’t got anyone to show dumb purity to and it’s gonna hurt if you don’t fucking relax.” The long whining moan that came out of Justin said that he was relenting to that and was going to give in. The sharp toothy smile Giriko gave against the other’s skin made Justin squirm and whine, a sweet little noise that got louder and more desperate as the enchanter continued to lick and bite at him. He was really being relentless, playing with Justin like a toy and doing everything he could to make the brat keen in pleasure. It wasn’t until Justin was entirely limp and sweaty, his chest heaving and his eyes partially lidded that Giriko finally pulled away licking his lips. 

Justin’s face was flushed and his eyes were glossy as he stared at Giriko through his lashes, looking to see what was going to happen next. As much as Giriko was enjoying the academy’s weird form of restraint acting as bondage here he found himself the slightest bit annoyed by the bite guard, Justin’s red lips parted and panting were truly a sight to behold, and Justin’s bitey attitude and bloody love marks were part of what made sex with him so fun. Removing it was an option… and a tempting one at that… but he knew the second he did Justin would start to scold him or say something annoying. It was worth losing out on those few things to have Justin unable to do anything but moan. 

“You want me to get on with it? I bet you're wide awake now and dying to be fucked hard enough to forget where you are.” The noise Justin made said that he was rather unhappy that he had been reminded of what had happened, was happening, and why he was tied up here. Giriko grimaced, it was probably a mistake to bring that back up. Shifting Justin’s legs off his shoulders he laid the other back down onto the soft pillow they had left him on, readjusting them into a more comfortable position. The second he let go of Justin though the brat closed his legs and looked stubbornly away to the side. 

There was a moment of white hot rage in Giriko and he got seconds away from choking the life out of the other and telling him to stop acting like such a piece of shit, but then he realized Justin’s jaw was moving weirdly. It took him a moment, but after a bit he finally figured out Justin was trying to bite, chew, spit, or even just suckle in a poor attempt to get the block out of his mouth… Giriko felt his heart knot up confusingly. Justin really was pathetic here, unable to do anything with how they wrapped him up. Justin looked back at him with sharp eyes that screamed that he had things that needed to be said, things that Giriko wanted to hear. Just not right now. 

Not while he was so painfully hard against his jeans he felt like his dick was going to snap off. 

Justin could hold that in his mouth, hold all those thoughts back a little longer. Giriko wasn’t sure how he was going to get it out of the kid’s mouth exactly, after all he had no idea what had been done to cram it in there. Still, he was sure he could figure it out.  _ Later _ . Once they were done here. Flipping Justin up he pushed the kid’s knees until the were resting besides his head, more than pleased to see that Justin was still as flexible as he was before. There was a hope there, a thin idea that maybe, nothing had changed in this time and they could go right back to how they used to be before all of this.

Justin’s eyes were huge, shocked as to where this was going even though he had clearly known what the future held for him. Giriko snorted and rolled his eyes, Justin was really slow on the uptake today, he wondered if whatever they used to knock him out was having residual effects. Holding up the scythe’s legs as best as he could with one arm he move to sink two of his fingers gently into him, smiling at how the brat pinched his eyes shut and gasped as the enchanter began to scissor his fingers. 

He was insanely tight, there was almost no give at all despite the fact Giriko had just spent a good amount of time tongue fucking him, it was practically as bad as it had been their first time. Giriko’s brow knotted up as he tried to work past the drying spit and just get Justin  _ open  _ already. He wasn’t willing to give up and just get off with his hand but it was starting to hurt he was so hard. Enough that he pulled out his fingers, taking note of how Justin cringed and bent around in pain, and unbuttoned his pants just to relieve some of the pressure. 

“You’ve really been saving yourself for me huh? Feels like there's been nothing up there since the last time we saw each other.” Giriko’s voice made it clear how pissed off he was right now, but there was also the tiniest bit of satisfaction under it all. The proof that no one else had touched Justin while he was gone made him way too pleased. As fucking annoying as this was it actually made it worth the extra effort this was taking. Still, Justin was way too dry here, spit wasn’t going to be enough and it wasn’t like there was anything actually useful around here. There was no way the academy would prep for something they absolutely did not want happening.

Running one of his thumbs down the wet mess Justin had made of himself he smirked as the kid shouted past the gag at the sudden stimulation. The brat was as hard as a rock, wet and dripping everywhere and easy to milk a ton of moisture from. Justin whimpered and cried as he felt Giriko’s hands rub him with an overwhelming softness before pulling away entirely and leaving him to keen and arch up in a silent plea for more. The chuckle Giriko made caused a hoarse sob to fall out of the scythe’s lips as he thrusted his hips pathetically forward. 

“And to think you started out so grumpy about this, I think you have a hard time remembering how good it feels when you just let yourself go.” Giriko’s grin grew sharper as he brought his now slick hand back down to Justin’s ass and slipped his fingers in again, making a low growling noise of praise at how much easier it was this time. The chirp Justin made in response said it felt a lot better than it had as well. It wasn’t much harder from there to stretch Justin out, but as he started to pull his fingers out he felt something heavy lodge in his chest. 

Justin couldn’t move his arms out at all, but if something was right near his hands he could grab at it… the scythe held himself open as the intruding hand pulled away, keeping himself as loose as possible for Giriko, welcoming him in. It was such a display that it had almost given the enchanter a heart attack on the spot. Justin had told him before in a very stern voice that too much sex would be bad for him, probably referring to the state of his soul or something stupid like that, but Giriko was only now starting to wonder if this could kill him. Of course it wouldn’t be the sex that would do him in but Justin himself, so the kid’s warning was still bullshit. Either way he’d be dead though, and Justin would assume he was right, which Giriko absolutely refused to let happen. 

Grabbing onto one of Justin’s thighs he moved to fish himself out of his boxers, making sure to not make eye contact with Justin until he was in. He wasn’t going to let himself get distracted anymore. When he finally managed to line himself up and start to press the head of his prick in it took every ounce of restraint he had to not just groan out his entire body weight. He wasn’t even all the way in yet and the relief was insane. Justin was unbelievably tight, which was only expected with how much effort it had taken to get going, but the pressure on his dick was indescribable. He could feel his entire body tense up as he pushed all the way in, watching Justin’s face twist up in a mixture of pleasure and pain. 

Part of him knew he should really wait for Justin to adjust to his size before he started moving, but patience was never his strong suit, it wasn’t like the scythe didn’t like it rough anyway. Almost immediately he began to move, grunting slightly as he tried to find the angle that would brush against all the best spots. Getting close every so often but then losing track of where it was just as quick with the heavy pace. Justin seemed to be getting dizzy just trying to keep up, he was slick with sweat and dripping down onto Giriko’s dick, adding extra moisture to the whole equation and letting things go even faster. 

It wasn’t often that Justin was the one stumbling behind but he really was just keening, trying to rock his hips back every once in a while but totally lacking the coordination to match their paces into anything pleasurable and not awkward. When he finally gave up it was actually a bit of a relief, Giriko was more than fine with Justin just sitting there as a pretty face right now. He really wasn’t interested in finding the patience to let the brat figure himself out, he just wanted to fuck and all he needed in response for that was those ice blue eyes struggling to focus and the sweet little moans of the bastard that everyone blamed him for corrupting.

Justin was pretty much instant, but he had always been a quick shot unless he was really set on being a piece of shit. Giriko had always thought the ‘holy’ would be shitty in bed with how boring they were but Justin was still the most fun he’d ever had. The kid never lasted long, but he’d keep going, he was set on making sure his partner was satisfied before he finally let himself collapse. Giriko always held himself back as long as possible to see Justin sob and strain through the overstimulation as he tried to come down from his orgasm while still getting fucked by the enchanter. It was an amazing show and it was only better when they managed to have something more violent and Justin would bite bloody marks into him and beg to be torn apart. 

Soft stuff like this was fine too though, and as Justin’s toes curled Giriko only gave a tired laugh and began to move faster, only encouraged by the fast pained yelps being forced out of Justin. The brat was starting to shake like a rabbit on its fourth shot of espresso and it was clear he was seeing stars at this point he was so overwhelmed. Just the idea of Justin being completely blinded with pleasure and still desperate to keep himself together and not start to flat out sob with how much he had to be feeling made Giriko start tasting static, a tell tale sign he was getting close.

A horrible guttural grunt came out of him and suddenly he began to slow down, a strong powerful snap of his hips coming up and making a hard impact between them that made Justin chirp in a high pitched noise of pained shock. There were a few more strong heavy strokes as he tried to finally tip himself over despite feeling his body lock up with the start of orgasm. Justin was finally starting to cry a bit, entirely exhausted, his feet twitching and horrible gasps trying to make it out from around the annoying gag. There was one last shaky thrust and then Giriko finally spilled over, making Justin shout as he felt the older man’s hot come paint his insides and add another layer of intensity to it all. 

Giriko groaned in exhaustion and pleasure, slouching lazily over Justin and not quite yet bothering to pull out. Justin didn’t seem to mind too much, they were both taking the moment to catch their breath, not worrying about anything but coming down from the rushing adrenaline. Surprisingly Justin got a hold of himself first and made a weird garbled noise and twitched one of his legs in a demand to be let go. Giriko laughed tiredly and obliged, sitting up and dropping Justin’s thighs so the other could relax with a soft grunt and a hum of relief as he got himself settled. The smile that started to grace Giriko’s lips was awfully affectionate for him as he watched the blonde try to get comfortable with his limited range of motion, not bothering to try and lift his ass off from where it had fallen onto Giriko’s lap. 

A soft trail of milky white began to leak out of Justin as he finally began to relax and without even thinking Giriko wiped it back up with a gentle finger and pushed it back inside, getting a rather shocked yelp in response. The glare Justin gave him when he realized what had just happened was toxic and Giriko only smiled in the most malicious way he could manage. They might of ‘finished’ here but there was still plenty of fun to be had, Justin was just too easy to mess with.

“Don’t get so angry little scythe, you need to keep it in. You don’t want to ruin your cute outfit do you?” Giriko was only half joking, teasing Justin but also really not wanting to clean up more than they had to. The angry disgruntled noise Justin responded with was accentuated by a sharp kick that managed to hit Giriko’s underbite dead on and make his jawbone drive into his skull painfully. The sound of his bones colliding and scraping together was like nails on a chalkboard and added to the pain of the situation. Swearing Giriko pulled back a bit, leaning away before Justin could get a second hit. He had been expecting to get hit, but not as powerfully as that… 

Justin was huffing, red and sweaty as he glared up at Giriko with a horrible venom that very quickly started to waver. Giriko was never very sure what Justin was thinking, but there were few times he was as confused as he was right now. Justin seemed to shift a bit, fighting with himself before looking away embarrassed. There was a beat where that made absolutely no sense, but then Giriko watched in amazement as the scythe decided to listen to him and began to tighten back up, straining to keep all of Giriko’s come inside of him. It looked like he was having a hard time with it but he seemed committed to not let it drip out and make a mess out of everything now that he was told not to. It was almost enough to get Giriko hard all over again.

Seriously, the way Justin arched and moaned trying to hold it all inside and follow Giriko’s instruction was fucking lethal. No one should be allowed to look like this, to act like this. That thought was only accentuated when Justin peeked one of his eyes back open to look at him, undeniably looking for some form of praise. Giriko swallowed and rubbed his eyes as Justin bent his arms up as best as he could to knot his fingers in the soft ribbon, holding on to the white silk in a way that showed how much that simple action had made him want to please and submit. Maybe the academy was right that Giriko was the one that could get him to obey, but  _ fuck _ . 

“You're being so good for me, you trying to get away with something?” Justin’s legs went up the slightest amount and he letting his knees tap together with his calves spread to display himself in an overly adorable way. Giriko had only been teasing with asking if Justin was planning something here but now he was actually starting to think Justin was looking for something. What on earth was he doing acting like this? He had to know how tantalizing he was being here. Justin when he was actually in the mood was really too fucking much. 

“God look at you… begging to be touched and told how good you are. Aren’t you little scythe?” Justin didn’t seem to mind the overly doting, teasing way Giriko said his pet name with and instead arched his back and pushed himself forward a bit, confirming that was  _ exactly  _ what he wanted. Giriko smiled and ran his hand down Justin’s bandaged face gently, feeling a burning heat hidden under all the gauze. One day it’d be better, but honestly Giriko loved how it was right now, he loved the proof of Justin’s rebellion and corruption. Brushing his thumb over Justin’s lips he dodged the stupid plastic and kissed more of his cheek then his actual lips. 

“I’d ask you what exactly you wanted and show you how much you need to be spoiled for all your hard work, but you're all wrapped up like my cute welcome home gift and I can’t ruin that.” The whimper Justin made widened the smirk on Giriko’s face enough that it looked like his face was going to crack. Giriko wasn’t one for spoiling anyone, especially not Justin with how annoying he was. However… in this situation Justin hadn’t said anything annoying (even if that was only because he was gagged) and had been so cooperative that he was feeling charitable. It wouldn’t be that hard anyway, he knew what Justin liked and most of it was shit Giriko was more than happy to do. Like marking.

Giriko didn’t waste time grabbing onto Justin’s knees and forcing them back open to get himself closer to the whimpering desperate altar boy. Justin cooperated with that like it was his job, arching up into him the second their bodies touched and his mostly useless hands fisting into the bottom of the enchanter’s shirt. Giriko smiled at the feeling of the scythe’s small fingers bunching up his shirt and brushing against his skin, letting his sharp smile rest over Justin’s pulse for a second before biting down. 

The moan that came out of Justin was far lower than any other noise he had made today. It was amazing how satisfaction Justin found in being claimed, Giriko was honestly surprised that after everything that had happened he wasn’t vehemently against being marked in anyway. Not that Giriko minded this though, he liked making it absolutely clear that Justin was  _ his  _ and would more than just happily bite into the brat whenever asked, sometimes even without being asked. Justin was of course the same and often when they made it past their post coital haze they’d both be bruised to the point where people assumed a full out fight had happened instead of sex. 

_ However,  _ this time had been far too soft for that to be the case and anyone who’d see the little marks being sucked deep into Justin’s flesh right now would know how they were put there and for what reason. Which only made this better. There were almost no instances where Giriko could get Justin into a position where he’d be forced to admit or own up to the fact that he liked Giriko in more than just a ‘I feel sorry for him’ way. To admit he willingly accepted love marks and claims from the person he so often called disgraceful. Pulling back Giriko admired his handiwork, bright bloody red marks trailing down Justin’s neck, with a few he had bitten deep into the brat’s thighs earlier starting to darken already.

“There, aren’t you a pretty picture huh?” The soft little noises Justin made said that he was basking in that slightly mocking comment, fully happy with his ‘reward’. Giriko could only quietly laugh and shake his head as he moved to lay down besides the other, more than ready to fall asleep with the soft warm bundle he had found himself missing horribly in the past months. Justin wasn’t happy with that. The brat made those same noises again, making it clear that hadn’t been him being overjoyed with the markings and had actually been him asking for something. The annoyed glare Giriko took on was mirrored back by a thousand. 

“What? What do you want?” Justin huffed and kicked his legs trying to get himself up, it was a pathetic show that only lasted a moment or so before the kid decided to give up and instead ram the plastic bulb of his bite guard dead into Giriko’s throat in a very loud answer. Giriko practically choked with the sudden impact, coughing and spitting as he felt his adams apple forced back into his larynx for a second. Right. Justin usually had a voice. He probably wasn’t going to get any rest until he helped the brat spit it out somehow.

“God. Don’t you have a better way of asking for help? That just makes me want to place you face down and watch you suffocate like a fucking baby that doesn’t have the arm strength to flip themselves over.” The glare on Justin’s face screamed to just do it already and to stop messing around. It was obvious that the brat was sick and tired of waiting and  _ would  _ get even more violent if it wasn’t taken out  _ now.  _ Giriko didn’t really have any real qualms against obliging and just grumbled a bit in annoyance as he wrapped his hand around the white orb and tugged. The pained scream that came out of Justin was muffled and the poor fuck kicked his legs trying to get Giriko to let go, realizing that Giriko had no fucking clue what he was doing. Giriko dropped it in shock, mirroring Justin’s panic as he tried to figure out what he did wrong.

“Shit! What the fuck is happening in there!? How do I get it out!?” Giriko didn’t really expect an answer because, well, Justin was gagged still. He ended up getting one though. Once Justin had pulled his face away (looking very pointedly at the floor so Giriko couldn’t grab at it again and keep hurting him by accident) he lifted one of his hands up as far as the ribbon would let it go and tugged at the bottom of Giriko’s shirt. Giriko looked down just expecting to see small scared fingers holding onto him and looking to be held, but instead he saw Justin miming something. 

It was hard to figure out what Justin was trying to show, but as he grabbed an invisible version of the gag he mimed pushing it in further and then pushing it down at an angle and pulling it up and out. It was like he was telling Giriko to fucking unhook something, which made no fucking sense, but with no other clue on how to do it he waited for Justin to look back at him and tried again. When he pushed it back further Justin gagged, but he didn’t struggle at all. This was clearly what he wanted Giriko to do, they were thankfully on the same page here, Giriko could only hope the weird method would actually work. 

Tilting it downwards Justin jumped and pulled away a bit, gagging and shaking with how uncomfortable it had to be, but surprisingly pushed himself back, desperate enough to have it out to deal with whatever pain it was causing. Giriko tried to make quick work out of pulling it out from there, and thankfully with Justin’s instruction it came out perfectly. Well, sort of. It came out but the poor bastard was coughing so badly he had to gasp ever so often to try and desperately fill his lungs. Giriko didn’t blame him, especially not once he looked down and saw how fucking big it was, with a real mean hook at the back that had… Giriko felt a phantom pain in his own throat realizing how it had been secured in there. 

It had been hooked in his skull. The end of it curling back into the internal part of his nose. Giriko’s skin crawled just looking at it, no fucking wonder Justin couldn’t spit it out even with all the effort he was putting in to it. Looking back at Justin, who was still dry heaving a bit Giriko felt his lips pull down into strained frown and he tossed the offending piece of plastic to the side to hold onto the other’s face with gentle hands.

“You ok? Can you talk anymore? What the fuck was that?” Giriko had heard Tezca call it a bite guard but that was fucking crazy, was it supposed to be a punishment too? Who the fuck did something like that? Justin’s eyes were a bit teary from all the coughing and his nose was a bit runny too, but he managed what looked like a horribly painful swallow and extremely hoarsely responded.

“I was excited to see you again too Giri, but next time keep it in your pants until things are figured out.” Giriko sighed a soft laugh in relief to hear Justin’s gravely voice, glad that creepy device hadn’t left him completely fucking mute. He honestly was worried there for a second. It was no fucking wonder Justin had screeched when he yanked on it, it probably felt like his skull was going to break. Running a tired hand down his face Giriko looked back at Justin with a poorly concealed affection and amazement. He really was still talking shit and being a bastard even while something like that was ripping into him. At least he knew there was no worry of them beating Justin into submission now.

“Figuring things out takes way longer than fucking, plus it's barely a detour. You got to stop being so goddamn uptight.” Justin laughed in a pained way and flopped back into the cushions, apparently deciding he was far too tired to try and figure anything out now. Giriko could smile and lay back with him, letting his arm fall around the other’s shoulders warmly. He knew he was going to get shit later for not doing what he was supposed to but that didn’t matter right now. 

What mattered was Justin was safe and alive, curling into him, the slightest amount of tears forming around his sweetly closed eyes as he tried to hold himself close without his arms. Giriko tightened his hold, making up for Justin’s inability to grab on. He wasn’t nearly as tired as the little scythe so he took the opportunity to watch Justin fall asleep, his rigid face relaxing into something soft and comfortable as he cuddled into Giriko and relished in the warm closeness and steady heartbeat. 

They were alive and clinging onto any reminder of that. Hopelessly relieved to find themselves wrapped together again. 


	2. UNUSED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS AN UNUSED ENDING, IT IS BY NO MEANS HOW THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO END. Now that's out of the way, this is an ending I didn't end up using because I didn't like it for a lot of reasons, however it took entire day's worth of writing and it was perfectly edited too so I'm posting it anyway just to be like 'hey look at this, I don't like it but I did it, be glad I didn't make it the official ending.' this is just a weird bonus.

When Justin’s breathing calmed down a bit and Giriko realized he had finally asleep, his solemn and pained face relaxing into something soft. It hurt in a way he had tried to forget about. Tired repetitive days that beat against his brain and left him wondering why he was here. A feeling of blank unsurety, wondering if there was really nothing else he could do but sit here and watch over the one he loved… if there was no hope besides waiting for a promised miracle to happen. 

Scratching the side of his face Giriko made a noise of annoyance and tucked Justin’s head under his chin. It wasn't like he was ever the victim in these situations… but somehow he wished he was. He’d rather take the punishment or pain or isolation in their stead than deal with being forced to watch useless, a dirty old panel of glass, the pressing fear of death and failure stopping him from even trying to create the needed miracle himself. 

Giriko grit his teeth trying to swallow back all the self hatred that was thrumming up in him right now. He should just be glad Justin was alive, he was alive, that they were together. There was no point thinking about what was impossible. Impossible. It always felt impossible but that was exactly how the academy wanted it to feel. Biting his lip Giriko let go of Justin and stood up. This room was pretty boring, and there was no way they didn’t lock them in here but… Turning on his chains Giriko broke through the ankle chain on Justin, waking the barely asleep scythe up and making him look around confusedly, wondering what the hell was going on. 

“You can get us out of here right? They wouldn’t of bothered chaining you to a wall if there was no way out of here.” Justin blinked, trying to keep up with this very sudden change of attitude. Giriko grabbed onto his ribbon and lifted him up onto his feet, ignoring how the other kicked his legs and squealed a bit with the shock of being moved around by what was practically a handle. It was a bit hard to set Justin on his feet, it was clear that he hadn’t been allowed to stand up in awhile, and with having just been fucked it was impressive he was even as stable a baby deer. 

“What do you mean? What are you talking about?” Justin sounded as sleepy as he probably was and as confused as Giriko was with himself. This didn’t make any sense but for whatever reason he felt like if they didn’t do this now it’d never work. A thick white drop of Giriko’s come ran down one of Justin’s legs and made Justin turn an angry red, the reminder of what had just happened making him annoyed and upset that he had to deal with all of this right after that. 

“You don’t want to stay here, do you? They aren’t going to let you go, they won’t even kill you, you know as well as me they’re going to use you for executions until you die if you don’t get out of here.” Justin’s face fell into something depressed and stubbornly angry, he knew Giriko was right but he clearly didn’t know what to do about it. Giriko wasn’t a hundred percent sure himself but this shit wasn’t going to happen again, he wasn’t going to let the academy make him watch them torture Justin and leave him to make sure the brat didn’t just kill himself. 

“Listen just, get us out of here, then you can relax and I’ll get us somewhere safe. I know you have a way out of here Justin.” From the glare he was getting Justin had no idea what he was supposed to do to get out of here. Still Giriko was set on this. They wouldn’t of chained him up if there wasn’t something for him to do. They were clearly selective and used the smallest amount of restraints to make themselves feel better about what they were doing or some shit. That was necessary, there was something Justin could do here. 

“If I knew a way out I would’ve already run away, what on earth are you expecting me to do?” Giriko bit his lip. He had no fucking clue. He had no idea, there might not actually be anything. He wasn’t willing to just give up like that though, he’d try to cut through the walls himself if it came down to it. Looking around he tried to find some kind of clue as of what to do. An old ratty vent caught his eye, just big enough for a person, sealed off but not well. It was way too high for Giriko to reach… they had made it impossible for Justin to get on his feet.

“Fucking turn into a guillotine right here.” shoving Justin into the corner that had the vent above it he situated the scythe perfectly under it and brought out some of his chains to drape them over Justin’s shoulders. There was a moment that Justin just stared at him like he was insane, then moving to look at the chains on his shoulders in confusion. Giriko felt his leg start to shake in impatience. They needed to get going here, they didn’t have time for Justin to wake up all the way and get his mind working again. Tilting Justin’s chin up he gave the other an incredibly stern look before forcing his face up further to see the vent. Understanding seemed to come over him after that and a dark black color started to seep over him as he cemented himself into the ground to transform entirely. 

Giriko stood back, a horrible grin peeling up his face as Justin turned into his monstrous full form. It was even scarier looking than usual, Justin didn’t have his arms free right now, so while he could use their frame support to secure him to the ground he couldn’t reach up break the vent open with them. Instead he decided to flip himself upside down transforming the pillars of his legs right into the ceiling, stopping the transformation just enough so he’d be bendy enough to hook his overly long legs into the vent. He seriously looked like a monster, dark inky almost wood legs bent weirdly into the vents, a hollow stomach and shining blade hidden behind a straining white ribbon, all supported by two thin wood planks that were daring to snap with the weird angle they were at. The smile on his face was what really made it though, his face was all bandaged up but Giriko could see the shining blue fire glow through the white gauze and bring out the beautiful sky blue of his uncovered eye. 

“Are you going to grab on and come with, or do you want to admit to the academy what you let happen?” The smile that stretched up Giriko’s face was horrifically big, but it was nowhere near big enough to express just how thrilled he was with this. If this worked… For once he could actually be free from the academy’s bullshit. Pulling on the chains he had already laced around Justin teasingly he raised an eyebrow.

“Way ahead of you, ready when you are.” Justin rolled his eyes, or at least his exposed one and turned his arms back to flesh. There was a second they both held their breath, waiting to see if the vent would hold the weight. When there was no horrible cracking noise Justin immediately began to turn his legs back, pulling himself up into the ceiling and bring Giriko up with him. Giriko had a bit of worry that Justin wasn’t going to be able to lift him and they’d both come crashing down, but the scythe disappeared quickly into the vents and tugged the rest of the chains up with only a bit of a strain. 

“I got us out, so where’s your part of the promise? Are you going to get me somewhere safe?” Justin was entirely human again, a lithe unthreatening altar boy, soft and pale, stretched out seductively as he looked to be taken care of. It was such a horrific contrast to demonic weapon that had just taken matters into its own hands and crawled up here. Giriko wasn’t able to stop himself from crashing their lips together, forcing them together in the already tight fitting vent. He couldn’t get enough of Justin, of the selfish monster hiding in obedient angelic skin. The change happening so quickly was horribly exciting, so much so that Giriko momentarily forgot what they were doing. 

“Yeah I’m a man of my word most of the time, I’ll keep you far away from here. Ready to finally ditch the academy for good?” Justin’s face snapped out of it's teasing smirk into an expression of pure shock. It was clear having it put in those words was making Justin nervous, was making him realize that leaving right now would mean it would finally be over. That the only thing he had ever known in his life would be gone and he’d have to start again. 

Justin was a guillotine, and Giriko knew the brat well enough to know Justin had never thought of himself as anything but that (which undoubtedly reinforced or perhaps even created by the academy never thinking of him as anything more than that). Still, he clearly was done being used for executions, it was time for him to leave and he knew that. He knew that but he was scared of what he would be without it all. 

“Will you stay with me?” There wasn’t anything smug or annoying about those words, no teasing tone or fun lilt, Justin was scared. All he knew in this world now was Giriko, if he left he would have nothing but the enchanter, at least at first. It was only fair to have cold feet, to be scared to take this step. The last time he had been forced into it, he hadn’t had a choice. This time he did. This time he was running away and turning his back on the academy by his own free will. 

“Where the hell else would I go?” Justin still looked uncomfortable, unsure, not because he thought Giriko was lying though. He was deciding whether or not he really wanted to do this, if he wanted to run or if he wanted to go back down there and let them turn him back into a scythe. The thing that had made up his entire identity until now. It was obvious he was starting to second guess himself, wondering if the academy was bad enough that he wanted to try and figure out his life all over again. (like he had even had to figure out the first time, Giriko knew without asking Justin had his life plan and reason for living shoved onto him by the academy the second he was born). 

Giriko wanted to tell Justin that he needed to leave, that this place was no good for him, but that also would ruin the point. Following orders and doing what people said needed to be done was Justin’s forte, saying anything like that would let the brat just keep doing that and not have to decide for himself. The scythe shifted uncomfortably for a second, trying to find the strength within him to say “Take me somewhere I’ll never have to see him again.” 

Giriko didn’t have to ask who Justin meant, and honestly he couldn’t agree more with the kid’s sentiment. Lord Death had been ugly ass  _ chapters  _ of his life he wanted to never think about again, he was more than willing to oblige Justin’s wish to never get anywhere near the DWMA again. Bundling up the still restrained guillotine Giriko held him close and started to slide them through the vent system. He could feel Justin crying silently against his shirt, undoubtedly having a moment finally accepting that he would’ve never truly made his god proud. Giriko didn’t mention it, try to hush him or calm him down in anyway. He’d let Justin focus on that and get them out himself, the brat had already done more than his fair share here honestly. 

Slipping them out the other side of the vent they dropped out into one of the lower hallways, it was dark outside and as Giriko opened one of the heavy windows he realized that they were actually going to make it out of here. He was going to smuggle Lord Death’s execution tool out of here and get him somewhere safe. Throwing the glass open his kicked in the screen and picked up Justin, this was it, this was really going to be the end of this bullshit. Jumping up onto the window ledge he turned around so his legs were hanging out, barely brushing against the wet dew covered grass. The air smelled dark and clean and as Giriko got down to move to safer ground he realized how different things felt. 

For once he had managed to find a way out of the academy’s vice like hold, to slip out along with the person he loved… He had actually won here, for once he had come out above the academy on something. His eyes turned as wet as Justin’s, overwhelmed by the feeling of relief that came over him like a crashing wave. He wanted to collapse and just bask in this feeling, but he knew they had to keep moving, they needed to get as far as possible. 

Giriko was more than ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was way too emotional to be a part of porn, which is kinda why I removed it, but also its just stressful. It stresses me out XD My first smut in years making me admit things I've never wanted to admit smh this wasn't supposed to be anything but FILTH

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this is? a mess. It's a mess. I just really wanted to talk about fetishes and I think I got it all out of my system we'll see. Hopefully it was a fun read and not too disgusting aha. Also I wrote a second ending to this that I didn't end up using but that took so long that? I'm thinking about making it as a second chapter just as a like behind the scenes thing, showing what could've happened. What do ya think?


End file.
